Lancitty: A christmas proposal
by janzen222
Summary: Lance has a very special question to ask and what better time to ask then Christmas Eve? Answer there isn't. Warning it may be a little OOC but it may not be. OneShot! Warning: Lots of Lancitty fluff


Lancity: A christmas Tune

Lance stared at the steel gates of the Xavior institute. There was a huge party going on within and though Kitty had invited him, he was skeptical about how the other X-men would approach him. Sure they had begun to get along better because Lance had let a teacher know that Kitty had been bullied but he was still scared. It didn't help that there was a box in his pocket containing a special item that he wanted to give to Kitty.

He and Kitty had been together for almost three years now and they were going to be graduating in the summer; so our resident Brotherhood member had decided that he wanted to make Kitty his. Not to say she didn't proudly wear the neckelace he had given her last year and stared down any girl that dared to call him theirs but he wanted to make her, his, officially.

He didn't know if she would say yes or no but he had stared down Magneto and even helped stop that one mutant from taking over the world. Surely he could at least gather the courage to make it inside. Taking a deep breath, Lance pressed the button on the gate. "Been waitin for you to press the damn button Alvers." Scott's voice rang out from the machine.

Lance groaned, of course it had to be Scott. "Look Summers, could we put our rivalry aside for one night? I'd really like to see Kitty." Lance replied sheepishly. "Well it is Christmas and I suppose you have been a good boy this year." Scott's voice replied as the gates opened up. Lance breathed a breath of relief as he walked past the steel gates. He began walking towards the door but before he could reach it he saw a figure standing in the doorway.

He groaned again. Just his luck that the resident teleporter just happened to be at the front door. Lately he and Kurt had been at it more then he and Scott ever had. Lance had no idea why the wall-crawler suddenly began to hate his guts but like everything in life he got used to it.

He was stopped at the door by Kurt himself. "What are you doing here?!" Kurt all but spat at the brotherhood leader. "Kitty invited me and Summers opened the gate." Lance replied rolling his eyes. "Ya, right. Like Scott would ever let a hoodlum like you in." Kurt said standing firmly in the doorway.

"Look, I get that you don't like me but if you don't believe me go ask Summers himself." Lance said desperately holding back his anger. His anger let loose led to bad things and he wasn't about to risk his relationship with Kitty over blue boy.

"He's right for once, Kurt. I did open the gates for him." Scott's voice rang out to them. The duo turned to see Scott standing with his back against the door way with a smirk on his face. "He sat there looking like a lost puppy for a good twenty minutes before finally pressing the button." He continued causing Lance to duck his head in embarrassment. "It was only thirteen minutes." Lance muttered causing Scott to smile.

"Come on Kurt, let the poor guy in. Not like we couldn't take him if he tried anything. Besides I doubt he would try anything with Kitty around." Scott reasoned to Kurt who only glared at the geomancer. "Fine but if he breaks anything it's on your head." Kurt said vanishing from his spot.

"Thanks for that, Scott." Lance mumbled rubbing the back of his head. Scott's eyebrows shot up to his forehead when he heard this. "Did THE Lance Alvers not only thank me but call me by my first name?!" He asked as if the world was ending. "Either your sick or the world is ending." Scott said in a greatly exaggerated voice.

"Oh shut it Summers." Lance said slightly annoyed at the older mans jab. Lance walked past him and Scott couldn't resist the opportunity to ruffle his hair. "Hey! Watch the hair man!" Lance said smacking Scott's hand away. Scott chuckled before opening the door for Lance. "She's on the balcony and fyi; with the way it looks out there, I don't think you'll get a better chance." Scott said aware of what Lance had planned that evening. Afterall Lance had come to him and ask his permission. Sure he had to be the guy's slave for a week; carrying around books and stuff but it was worth it just to have his permission.

"Good luck man." Scott said as Lance walked towards the stairs. With each step he went over every possibility. She could say no and then throw him out. She could say she wasn't ready or worse; she could say no because she's been cheating on him with blue boy! Lance shook his head clear of those thoughts as he made his way past the people and over to the balcony.

No, the worst she would do is say no because that's just how his Kitty is. When he finally saw her on the snow ridden balcony he couldn't help but stare. She was wearing a beautiful white gown and had her hair in that all so lovely pony-tail. She looked out over the balcony longingly as if waiting for someone. Deciding that Scott was probably right and this was the best time to do it, took a deep breath and threw caution to the wind.

He stepped through the door way his feet crushing the snow beneath them. Kitty almost instantly turned around to face him and then he saw it. The necklace that he had given her last year. It was of a black cat holding onto a cracked earth. He had told her it symbolized that without her embrace he was nothing.

"Lance." She whispered ever so suddenly. Deciding that it was better to get it done and out of the way; he knelt down on one knee. Wordlessly he pulled out a black box and held it one hand while he opened it with the other. He was never a man of many words so hopefully this would be able to get his message across. "Her eyes went wide as he opened the box.

He tried to guage her reaction before speaking. He had planned hundreds of different ways he could propose and thousands of different speeches but suddenly they were all thrown out the window as he said one phrase.

"Marry me?"

He didn't even have time to close his mouth from saying the second word before Kitty had tackled him to the ground. "Oh Lance." She cried as he tried to figure out if it was a yes or a no. "Is that a yes?" He asked shakily. She pulled herself off of him just enough so they could see the other's face. "Of course it is!" She said with tears in her eyes. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes!" She declared to the heavens above.

Tears slid down her face as she pressed her lips to his. The kiss lasted just a minute until they were interrupted by the chimes signalling it was midnight and technically Christmas. After the chimes ended they pulled apart slowly only to be met with cheers. Surprised the couple looked at the crowd that had somehow formed in the minute they had been together. "Like oh my god." Kitty muttered placing a hand over her mouth.

"Well are you gonna put the ring on her finger or what?" Rogue asked from her front row seat. Lance looked sheepishly only to be encouraged by rest of the institute.

"Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!" They chanted as Lance chuckled and held up the ring. Kitty held out her hand for Lance to put the ring on her finger. Once they did everyone cheered again. "Happy Holidays future Mrs. Alvers." Lance said knowing full well that she celebrated Hanukkah instead of Christmas. "Merry Christmas Mr. Future Kitty Alver's husband." She said knowing that he did. "Yes, yes it is." He agreed before pressing his lips to hers once more.

_Alright there was some slight Kurt bashing but if I hadn't been going for a romance story I would've done more. Sorry Kurtty lovers but I'll always be a Lancitty lover. Their like Romeo and Juliet and let's face it. Their the best pairing. So screw you if your mad at the kurt bashing. *Man from behind me glares* _

_Man: Apologize  
Me: Fine I'm sorry.  
Man: Apologize honestly.  
Me: Can't do that Mr. King of Hearts.  
King of Hearts: Fine at least your honest about it. Now since you've done three wonderful christmas stories in one day I believe you have earned a day off  
Me: Really?! You won't bug my subconscious about writing your next chapter, my very special original character?  
King of Hearts: Yes, for one day only you are free. Only because this was a decent Christmas Special.  
Me: YAY!  
King of Hearts: However if you do not get at least ten reviews on here I will be forced to remove all future days off  
Me: That's not fair!  
King Of Hearts: It totally is. After all I am the defender of the innocent and during the holiday season; I become the defender of the Holidays as well  
ME: What does that have to do with anything?!  
King of hearts: Also if you don't get at least five reviews on here, I will be forced to make it so you don't get to have this kind of relationship with your girl  
Me: Does that mean your going to kill me or ruin my relationship?  
King of Hearts: Whatever I'm in the mood for at the time  
Me: Alright guys that's it for this holiday special. I hope you enjoyed it. From all of us at Fanfiction, my Oath stories  
King Of Hearts: and from the characters of the king of Hearts  
Together: We wish you happy holidays and hope you guys have a great new years!  
Me: Ja Ne_


End file.
